


extra credit

by orphan_account



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drabble, F/F, Season/Series 03, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21947761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Alexis Rose/Jocelyn Schitt
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	extra credit

It's been a while, but Alexis hasn't forgotten how to earn extra credit. 

"I'd do just _anything_ to pass," she simpers, twirling a finger through the ends of her hair to draw Jocelyn's gaze to her chest.

Jocelyn looks like she wants to look stern. 

"I could get in real trouble for doing something like this," she starts, but Alexis cuts her off with a playful little tap on the nose. 

"Don't be silly, I'm not asking you to do a thing!" she coos, smoothly sliding to her knees. "You just sit back and let me do all the work."


End file.
